Report
Report – Personnel, Ship, and Equipment cards must normally report for duty to a compatible outpost, headquarters, site, or other place that allows reporting (i.e., personnel may not normally be reported directly aboard a ship or to a planet). Place the card face up at the facility or site and announce the card name, then stack the card under the facility or on top of the site. Small Tribble cards may report “anywhere”. You may not report any card (except a ship) into space. When a facility or its site allows you to report a card for duty, you may do so only if that card and the facility are both in their native quadrant. (Equipment cards are native to all quadrants and thus may report to any appropriate facility that is in its native quadrant.) For example, your Morn may not report to Quark’s Bar or download to Cargo Bay on Mirror Terok Nor.? Also, when a site allows you to report (or download) cards, you may do so only if that Nor also has at least one docking site. If the card allowing a card to report for duty is not a facility or site (such as The Emissary or Devidian Door), the card may report to any quadrant (even if it happens to be reporting aboard a facility) unless otherwise specified by the game text; and a docking site is not required on the Nor. Thus, you may report cards outside their native quadrant using cards such as Assign Mission Specialists, Assign Support Personnel, Spacedoor, Space-Time Portal (report with crew function), Sleeper Trap, Borg Cube, Temporal Micro-Wormhole, and Barzan Wormhole. (However, if a card requires that a card match the affiliation of a homeworld, it must also match the homeworld’s universe. See mirror universe) A ship, even if landable, always reports in space (usually docked) unless a card specifically allows or requires it to report landed. For example, you may not report a Rebel Interceptor landed, but a Romulan Shuttle downloaded with Hidden Fighter must report landed (“Downloads ... to your Away Team on a planet”). Reporting a card is synonymous with playing a card. Any personnel, ship, or Equipment card “played” by any means (e.g., normal card play, Devidian Door, downloading into play) is “reporting for duty.” Any action that may or must take place upon reporting takes place at the time of play. Personnel seeded under a mission (e.g., with a Cryosatellite, under Rescue Prisoners, Mirasta Yale) have already conceptually reported for duty. Thus, they do not report for duty when acquired, but simply join your crew or Away Team (if your opponent seeded them, you capture them). See personnel – seeded. Actions dependent on reporting cannot take place. Persona replacement is not a card play or reporting for duty, but an exchange for a personnel who already reported for duty. See exchanging cards Selected or shared features or skills do not exist until you have reported the personnel for duty. For example, a Soong-type Android may not report to a site allowing a certain classification to report, because it has no classification before reporting; skills are not shared by drones being reported to a hive with skill-sharing enabled, until after they have been reported. See skills – modifying See showing your cards